thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Judas (Survive)
"Judas" is the eleventh episode of the third Season and twenty-ninth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on November 18, 2018 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot The survivors regroup in the cell block following The Governor's assault. Rick and Glenn want to stay and face The Governor; Dale brings up the fact that now Axel is dead and the only way to keep the rest of the group safe is for them to flee the prison. Merle, who's locked inside the common room, warns that The Governor has enough guns and manpower to kill them all. Frustrated, Rick tries to leave the room. "Get back here!" Dale booms. "You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you need to own up to that. And do something." Afterwards, Rick surveys the walker-infested prison yard from the catwalk. Carl joins him and suggests Rick should stop being the leader. "Let Dale and Daryl handle things," Carl says. "You deserve a rest." In Woodbury, The Governor tells Bob to enlist residents aged thirteen and up to fight. Bob calculates that will give them 35 soldiers. Andrea confronts The Governor about the prison attack, reminding him of his promise to leave Rick alone. The Governor claims Rick shot first. Andrea says she wants to visit the prison to broker a truce. "You go to that prison, stay there," The Governor warns. Outside, Marianne Williams complains to Andrea that The Governor is making her 14-year-old son, Matthew fight. Andrea challenges Bruce, but he insists the only way to defend the town is to raise an army. Back at the prison, Rick talks to Lori about how he killed a man today. Rick tells her he had discovered how he had changed, his job was keep people safe before zombie apocalypse. Rick asks her if he is evil, but both of them can say nothing. At the meeting, Rick says that all of the group should be ready for the fight with the Woodbury survivors. Charlie objects to Merle's presence and suggests handing him over to The Governor, but Dale points out that Merle has valuable military experience. Later, Dale chats with Merle in his cell and the two bond over their amputations and mutual appreciation of the Bible. Merle warns Dale about The Governor, telling him that he will kill all of Rick's friends one by one. "He'll save Rick for last so he can watch his family and friends die ugly. That's who you're dealing with." Meanwhile, The Governor surveys Woodbury's new army. When Andrea appeals to him to excuse Matthew Williams, he ignores her. In the prison cellblock, Carol visits Daryl and expresses relief at his return. "He's your brother, but he's not good for you," she says about Merle. "Don't let him bring you down." Back in Woodbury, Andrea asks Bob to help her escape so she can discuss a truce with Rick. But he balks at the idea of betraying The Governor. In his apartment, The Governor removes the gauze from his eye and recoils at the appearance of the wound. He places a black eye patch over the wound as Bob arrives to report on Andrea's request. "She asked for help," The Governor says, "help her." Bob escorts Andrea through the forest, where they capture a walker and hack off its arms and teeth. As they fight off more walkers, they run into Tyreese and his crew. At the prison, Merle tries to make peace with Michonne: "I done a lot of things I ain't proud of," he says. "Hope we can get past it." Michonne glares silently back at him. Bob agrees to take Tyreese and his group to Woodbury. Andrea continues on to the prison with the armless, toothless walker as her "guardian angel." Andrea approaches the prison, where Carl spots her through binoculars. "Are you alone?" Rick yells as she approaches. He shoves her against the fence and searches her. "Welcome back," he says. Rick brings Andrea inside the prison. She insists she's on their side, but Rick has his doubts: "We had that field, courtyard, until your best friend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up," he says. She begs Rick to work out a peaceful agreement, but Hershel doubts The Governor has any desire to negotiate. Outside, Andrea accuses Michonne of turning the group against her. Michonne counters that Andrea is living under The Governor's spell and reveals that he sent Merle to kill her. Michonne says she went back to Woodbury to unmask The Governor, adding, "I knew it would hurt you." Meanwhile, The Governor visits with Tyreese and his group in Woodbury's infirmary. He welcomes them to stay as long as they like, then brings up Rick's group, which delights The Governor. Tyreese recounts his experience at the prison and offers to join the fight: "Whatever we gotta do to earn our keep," he says. Back at the prison, Andrea cradles Judith as Alice urges her to take action against The Governor. "You need to sleep with him, give him the greatest night of his life," Alice advises. "Get him to drop his guard, and then when he's sleeping, you can end this." Andrea refuses and Alice, upset, says she'll do it herself. Later, after being informed of her plan, Rick gives Alice a car to return to Woodbury. "Be careful," he says, handing her a gun and a knife. When she arrives in Woodbury, Alice visits The Governor at home and confesses that she escaped to the prison. "He sent you back here?" The Governors asks. "No, that was my call," she says. "Because you belong here," he says, kissing her. That evening, Beth begins to sing Hold On by Tom Waites as the group wind down in their cell block. Rick tells Dale and Hershel that he's taking Michonne and Carl on a run for more guns the next day. Rick welcomes Daryl back but warns him "Keep an eye on your brother," he says. "If he causes a problem, it's on you." Meanwhile, Alice lies in bed with The Governor, who's fast asleep. She pulls out her knife and holds it over his sleeping body, but turns away, unable to kill him. She moves over to the window and stares out, the knife still in her hand. Deaths *None Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Tyler Chase as Ben *Michael Zegen as Billy *Daniel Thomas May as Allen Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes Trivia *The title of the episode, "Judas", refers to Alice telling Andrea to kill The Governor while he is sleeping and her will to betray him the same way Judas betrays Jesus in the Bible.